Among the Alive
by SpokenSpades
Summary: ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE READ BOOK 1 AND 2 OF THE SHADOW CHILDREN SERIES. Jen faked her death at the rally, where only 40 of her 800 fellow shadow children showed up and all got shot. Jen knows Luke remains and she can trust him more then anybody now. Jen decides there's only one way to still save all shadow children in her name- Luke. Rated T for intensity through some parts. R
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this story takes place right after book 2, so Jen has had some "special moments," I won't spoil that for those who haven't read book 1 or book 2 of the Shadow Children series. PLEASE DO NOT READ ON IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 1 OR BOOK 2 OF THE SHADOW CHILDREN SERIES.**

Among the alive

Chapter 1

Jen paced back and forth, her head filled with thoughts of Luke. Luke had been someone she would have wanted at the rally, proudly standing for Shadow children. But no, everyone had to be shot.

"The government," she spit. "I hate them. They killed everyone that stood with me, and I couldn't have done a single thing. I just..." Jen shook her head. _Why think about it that way? _she wondered to herself. After she calmed down a bit, she still managed to growl, "I was just a coward like Luke thought I was." Jen wanted to think it wasn't true, but he didn't come to the rally. He was too nervous, he knew how high the stakes were at that point. "No, he wanted to live. He would try to set us free if I died," she scolded herself over and over again. She just wanted to cry herself to sleep, but she wouldn't sink so low.

"Next time," she announced, and drifted into sleep.

It was morning, and she made a dash for the woods. Jen's confidence had lowered that night before, but she could improve on it.

"Hey Sal," she greeted, putting her feet to a stop. Dirt managed to dig through her sneakers, and it made her foot itchy. She took off her sneaker, and bounced on one foot tapping it out.

Sal emerged from the trees, smiling. "Hi Jen," he said. His black hair was in the style of Luke's, just more ruffled. She thought of Luke again, and got him caught up with Sal.

"So, I thought today would be a good day to go fishing!" Sal openly suggested. Jen looked at him, puzzled.

"The government owns all bodies of water," she reminded him. She wondered why he would say something so dumb. Hadn't he remembered the governments laws? He was a third child too, at least Jen thought.

"Who cares? Just break some rules of the government for once," he groaned. Jen shook her head, thoroughly annoyed. "Go ahead, but I'm not coming. I was almost shot for what I believe in. I'm not going to get shot just to go fishing," Jen shot back irritably. Sal frowned.

"That's not the Jen I know," he replied. Jen thought she couldn't have been clearer. She would repeat what she said, but she just went back to Luke. Sal tried some phrases to get her attention, like "Earth to Jen," or "Coming back to planet Earth, Jen!" She wouldn't budge. "I wish Luke came to that rally. Survived with me, and we saved almost all shadow children," she whispered. Sal's relatively annoyed face turned into a face of betrayal.

"So I'm not good enough. I just want to be _free," _he mumbled. Jen whipped around, just like those were the words she had wanted to hear all day. But only one word could trigger such a reaction.

_Free._

"You're from the chat room?" Jen asked, hope gripping her tightly. "Well," Sal was caught off guard from the question. Jen looked around his face, looking for some recognition in his eyes. But, all that she could find was he was nervous. He finally asked, "What chat room?" Jen felt all her hope slip away. All she could keep thinking about was Luke.

She had to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Among the Alive

Chapter 2

Jen looked at Sal in the eyes again, biting her lip.

"I'm gonna go.." she told him, a bit of apology escaping her voice. She shook her head, suddenly thinking how crazy her idea was. Apparently Sal could see it, and let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head. Jen's mind racked for the meaning of what he just said. It took her a few minutes, and the sun started rising. She looked around the woods, fear scorching her veins.

"Well, now we both gotta go," Sal sighed. He turned around to face his house, and was about to run. "Wait," Jen said, rubbing her eyes. Sal turned around to face Jen, concern taking over him. "Yeah?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We need to go find Luke," Jen told him. She swore she'd mentioned to Sal Luke a thousand times. Every detail, saying everything he did was amazing. But Jen knew how Luke saw her, brave, willing to do anything to free the shadow children, whether it risked her life. Jen knew that wasn't true, she just came up with dumb plans that others might see heroic because she thought it was fool proof, with no way to die.

Sal cleared his throat.

"I guess. But how do we get to him? We have about an hour a day, we can't get across this city in that time. We have to tell our parents," Sal pointed out. Jen shook her head.

"Come up with some excuse, create a fake I.D even if you want to cower in the corner without being yourself." Jen would never use a fake I.D, she could fool the government easily, just like with her death. Her father thought she was dead, but her mother managed to tell Jen's dad all about it. Luke had got the news and evidently went to Hendricks school for boys. Some nights Jen wish she could go to Harlow, because there was woods right between the two buildings where they could meet, just like her and Sal.

"I know you think it's stupid, but you'll need one too. You can try to cover it up, lie by lie, but you can't prove me wrong on this one. You need a fake I.D. I can't lose you just because you think it's stupid." Sal pleaded.

Jen wanted to believe him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say something Sal handed her a plastic card with the name Leslie Mack on it. It looked just like Jen, just different eyes.

"Where did this come from?" Jen asked. She studied the card, and realized everything was correct but the eyes. Jen winced once she figured it out for herself. Only the population police could make something so believable, because only barons could afford such a fancy card. Sal was right in between, sometimes living like a baron, sometimes living poor.

"My parents paid for it. We're a little on the poor side, but I knew you'd need it," Sal said without emotion. But to Jen Sal was more transparent then ever. He would live poorly for about 6 months, and it was wrong to accept something that could put his family in danger.

"I-I-I can't take this without giving you anything in return. It's too expensive," Jen stammered. She was astonished at Sal's commitment to helping her. Sal shook his head.

"No, please, take it. It's okay," Sal claimed. Jen couldn't understand why he took it so lightly.

"But your money. Poor must be terrible," Jen corrected.

Sal knew where Jen couldn't argue.

"How would you know?" Sal asked. Jen tried to keep arguing, but she knew Sal was right.

"But I'm paying you back," Jen announced. Sal sighed with relief, glad Jen took the plastic card. Jen wanted to survive and find Luke, and save the shadow children like she had been trying to do all along.

"That's okay, just not right now. We need to get going," Sal agreed.

He reached for Jen's shoulders and hoped these words were clear;

"Everything will be okay, and the shadow children will be _free_."

Jen triggered, and excitement washed over her. "Free." she repeated. "That's what I live for. Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Among the Alive

Chapter 3

"What about the food and everything?" Sal asked.

Jen flashed a credit card in his face.

"Features of being a baron. Now, let's go." Jen dived into the woods without thinking. Sal trudged along.

"You're not gonna slow me down, are ya?" Jen asked jokingly. Sal just sped his pace to catch up, then looked at Jen.

"Looks like I'm catching up," he finally commented, following up only a centimeter behind her. Jen just laughed a bit. Jen took time to admire the woods as she looked for the end of them. Sal reached into his back pocket and rose his hand.

"I have a map!" he called. Jen walked back to look at it. It had every place in here- even the woods..

"Amazing," Jen awed. Sal grinned while nodding, obviously of approval. Jen thought she saw the end, just when she heard a branch snap. Jen winced as more and more branches were snapping.

"Sal! What's that?" Jen blurted out. Sal simply shrugged, and got back to walking. Jen knew someone else was in these woods- but who?

"If it makes you feel better, we can run," Sal offered. Jen already started speeding ahead, then noticed how dumb that was. All it did was create more noise. Sal was still walking, and dipped his head to motion for her to go on. Jen wouldn't budge. _If there's something- or someone- they've got to be super careless, _Jen hoped. Sal took out his map and looked for where they were going._  
_

"Says Hendricks and Harlow are just outside these woods," Sal announced proudly. Jen stopped in her tracks, frozen. _That means... Luke's here! At Hendricks! _Jen wondered excitedly.

"Luke!" she shouted. "Luke!" Jen could feel her hope climbing back. She felt a surge go through her body, overwhelmed.

"Not so fast. It says we're in population police territory..." Sal moved his fingers over the map to cross a line.

"Then it's some other guys land," Sal told Jen, puzzled. Jen snitched the map and looked at it for herself.

"No government lines? This means..." Jen started. "We're free!" she twirled in circles. "I wish I could stay here forever. Can we?" Jen asked. Sal shrugged, a smile wrapping around his face.

"Mm, if you want. But I think you'd want to see Luke first," Sal pointed to a garden, and in dirt, it was engraved, **LUKE. **Then, right next to it, it read **LEE GRANT. **

Jen realized why it said Lee Grant. Luke had gotten a fake I.D, just like she begged him not to do. _But dad had helped him, _Jen reminded herself. She could make out a figure, maybe a inch taller then Luke, bending over, raking leaves. Jen noticed how humid it had got, and decided not to sit around.

Soon, Jen could make out some words being said;

"Lee, repeat; I am an exnay," someone tortured.

"Mm, Lee!" Jen jumped and headed towards the voices.

"I am an exnay," Luke repeated. He tried to look dumb, and Jen saw it in his eyes. But the boy looked at him like he was transparent. The other boy looked up from his raking.

"Great, not again." he muttered. His voice sounded familiar, but Jen couldn't make it out. She stood there, confused.

"What's that kid doing to Lu- I mean Lee. What's that kid doing to him?" Jen demanded. The kid narrowed his eyes.

"Torturing the poor kid. The kid's been coming out here, and Jason over there," he swung his head to face to Jason. "Didn't like it. He's a third child and well... Is trying to frame Lee. _I think Lee might be an exnay,_" the kid mentioned.

Jen gulped, all her thoughts rolling in her mind like a giant ball.

"What's an exnay?" Jen asked.

"Third child, a shadow child." the kid answered. He rolled his head back and rubbed his eyes, and Jen could tell he was tired.

"I heard all you get is slop at this school. Do you go here?" Jen asked, this time is was strict, she wanted an answer.

"Yeah, but I'm never there. I manage to find berries that either don't kill me, or don't drive me _completely _insane," he joked. Jen bit her lip, and tossed out a bag of potato chips.

"I could help you, if that's what your gesturing," the kid bent his head, and grabbed a chip.

"Good. Now, is there any exit to this school to get away?" Jen wondered, looking at the building. She could already tell something. It was a windowless building.

"Maybe, but I only know a door to the outside. You could use that, because, obviously Lee is outside," the kid pointed towards Luke, and shrugged off that weird feeling he had curling up on his back.

"Well, um, Lee!" Jen grabbed Luke from the conversation.

"Jen?" Jason asked. Jen turned around, and saw him standing in front of her.

"I don't have time, but thanks for knowing who I was!" Jen pushed Luke back, signaling for him to run.

"My dad is picking him up today, so um, bye!" Jen exclaimed, then ran. But Luke had a different idea. He headed back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Among the Alive

Chapter 4

"Lee!" Jen dashed inside, and soon heard a roar of laughter as she hit the ground.

"Look at the lecker!" someone joked. Jen tried to shed out the laughter, but she failed. She just kept running after Luke. And Jason kept running after Jen, calling her name. Jen saw Luke disappear into a room, so she turned around to face Jason.

"I'm not Jen," she lied, shoving down her real name down her throat. She flashed her I.D card in front of Jason.

"You see? I'm not Jen. Jen's dead. She was shot," Jen managed to choke out. Jason looked at Jen, disappointed. Jen racked her brain, wanting to help. She shook that thought from her brain. Jason had been torturing Luke, made him feel uncomfortable, and judging by the bruise on Luke's back, hurt him. Jen had just noticed Sal was gone, right before her eyes.

"Lee! Uh, mom's here to pick you up!" Jen ran into the room, and noticed Sal was talking to Luke. Jen felt excitement glow inside of her.

"Jen? Is that really... you?" Luke asked Jen, not believing his eyes.

"Who else would it be?" Jen joked, relief washing over her. Sal nodded, "You're not crazy," he chimed in.

"What if I am? I mean, I'm fitting in at Hendricks- it's got to be a sign..." Luke shook his head, unbelief fading away.

"Jen!" he shouted. Jen put her hand over his mouth, "Sshh," she hissed.

"But it's you! You can free the shadow children!" Luke smiled wider then Jen thought was possible. Jen just laughed, "You really believe all of that? I'll need you, too." Jen laid her gaze down, and she could tell her eyes sent a message.

_Freedom is all I want_.

Sal noticed everyone being so quiet, and happiness drowned in the air, so Sal decided to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Well, third children get to throw a party. At Jen's!" Sal exclaimed, an idea so crazy... But possible at the same time.

"Let's go fishing," Jen pitched in. Sal grinned, and pointed towards the map, showing some body of water in the school line.

Luke was glancing over his shoulder, and shrugged.

"I was thinking I could introduce you to some of my friends?" Luke suggested. Jen couldn't believe her ears.

"You've had a year with them, and you thought I was dead. I barely know anything that has happened, I've been hiding. We can finally fish because of Hendricks and Harlow. Please? We can meet your friends later," Jen promised.

Luke looked disappointed, but nodded. "Well, I have some fishing supplies. I'll be right back," Luke searched through his closet, and pulled out a bunch of stuff from fishing rods, to high tech bait. He passed everyone a rod. They had a smooth surface and Jen was excited to fish, she had never fished before.

"Living the life of a baron does wonders for a person," Luke smiled, but Sal had a hint of annoyance on his face. "Yeah, I bet it does," he muttered. Luke quickly apologized, not realizing the effect that had on Sal until they got to the lake.

"So, um, how do you fish?" Jen asked, hoping not to sound stupid. Luke held his fishing rod close to his face, the surface coded in blue. It had a sleek and smooth surface.

"Sal, this is what your good at, so you can explain," Luke offered cheerfully. The sun beat on Jen's skin, and the ground underneath her was filled with gravel. Keeping the water in a lake were large sharp rocks. The air was dusty, but the closer they got to the water, it cleared up.

The water was surprisingly clear, looking no more or nothing less then warm. Jen sat on a rock, and let her feet sink. The water was like a heater, and Jen felt fish make a dash to swim away, just making it easier for Luke and Sal.

"Um, excuse me! What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Among the Alive

Chapter 5

Jen clenched her eyes shut as the man stepped closer.

"Who is this?" he asked, but instead of asking Jen he asked Luke. Luke swallowed hard, and looked at Jen. Jen looked down at her shoes, trying to avoid his gaze but she couldn't. She weakly looked at Luke, signaling for him to go ahead.

"Jen Talbot," Luke muttered. As soon as Luke said it, the man's eyes went from cold and harsh to open, warm and welcome. "We all thought you were dead. You had the government fooled, but no one could kill the great Jen Talbot!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't work for the government?" Jen asked, wanting to know everything before she trusted anybody. The man shook his head. "Why would I? This shadow children thing is the worst law. And the worst part is, they kill," the man sighed deeply.

"I just wish they were free," he mentioned.

_Free. _

Jen almost instantaneously snapped, wanting to tell him everything. From the hardships to all the work she had done trying to free them. But she had to bite her tongue. _It could all be a trick, _Jen thought to herself. _The government has even more tricks up their sleeve, more aware. But, I do, too. _"Jen," Luke muttered so only she could hear. Luke's voice quivered, and Sal had his eyes set on making the man uncomfortable. Sal sat on a rock, the dust all over his pants. His eyes were daring, like sharp daggers just waiting to get a kill.

"Mr. Hendricks. I was so rude not telling you my name- you must go to Harlow after all," Mr. Hendricks smiled, his teeth as white as the clouds. Sal stood up and grabbed a rock. He lifted it up, trying to get Jen's attention. But Jen just sat there, staring at Mr. Hendricks. She noticed he was in a wheelchair, and wondered if he dare fight Jen if he figured out her secret.

"Well," Sal started, putting down the rock. "All due in respect Mr. Hendricks, we just want to fish."

"If that's okay," Luke chimed in. He didn't want in any trouble with Mr. Hendricks, because he had to play it cool. For Jen, for Mr. Talbot.

"Well it's not," Mr. Hendricks snapped. "This is the only body of water I own, and I never catch fish. If you fish, I get everything you have," he threatened. Jen would of made a fist and punched him if he hadn't sounded so intimidating.

"No, you have water witch you don't have to pay for. You have a filter, and your rich anyways. We're not barons! All of us are poor!" Sal exclaimed, with a hint of pleading. But Mr. Hendricks just shook his head.

"We're picking up Lee, okay? Just... Let us go, okay?" Jen tried to emphasize to make the tables turn and let her be the intimidating one, but Mr. Hendricks wouldn't buy it.

"Well, fine. But if I see you here again, I will call the government and you will be arrested for trespassing!" he growled. He walked away, and so did Luke, Jen and Sal.

"So, that guy owns Hendricks and Harlow?" Jen asked curiously. Luke nodded, a lump in his throat from the oatmeal he had a half hour before we was whisked away. Saved, as Jen and Sal would call it.

Luke knew he had one question to ask, and he had to ask it.

"Why did you even come here in the first place?" Luke asked, pressing every word so it would make a bigger mark on Sal and Jen. Sal turned to Jen, both of them annoyed.

"Because you thought I was dead. I didn't want you to believe I died and think so much of me when all I did was come up with stupid plans. It seemed brave because I didn't know I had a big chance of dying. I've wanted to admit that to you since the day of the rally," Jen confessed. She felt her shoulders relax. The world wasn't on her shoulders begging her to prove herself anymore, it accepted her.

Luke swung his glance over to Sal. "And what about you?" he asked, hoping Sal was a kid from the rally who saved Jen's life.

"I want to help you guys free all shadow children, no matter how high the stakes are. You guys are great people, and I want to fight alongside you guys," Sal's voice rose with excitement.

Luke knew Jen wasn't trying to take Luke away from all of his dreams, and he knew Sal wasn't some random kid, he was loyal. They all were, and Luke was right here with them.

"All of us will make a great team," Luke announced, grinning at Jen and Sal. Jen knew everything was alright now, but it was hard to see this as reality when it was... Just to good to be true.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride," Jen admitted, trying to give off the vibe she was actually trying to be brave. "But, let's not get to mushy. We need to go hunting for food, or go to the store. I'd rather hunt," Jen pointed out. Luke laughed, "You're kidding right? I've never been to a store. I've hunted, though."

Jen shrugged.

"Fine, let's get going. But let's have a little fun with this. Let's be super stealthy, like we're a spy team."


	6. Chapter 6

Among the Alive

Chapter 6

Stolen

Jen couldn't believe what she was doing. It was such a crazy idea, but it might work. Jen was busy figuring out the plan when Sal blurted something out.

"The rally," he blurted out. Luke blinked. He had forgot all about it. But Jen could understand. She'd hate it for Luke to be shot coming to the rally. She shook the thought out of her mind. "What about the rally?" Jen asked, her voice coming out strong and stern. Sal looked at Luke.

"Some kid mentioned you."

Luke looked at Sal, and slightly tilted his head. _Was he really that stupid? _Jen thought. Sal looked at Luke, and soon after Luke caught his glance he looked away. Tension built, but as soon as Jen opened her mouth, she felt it dissolve slowly.

"Yeah, tons of kids did actually." she chimed in.

"Really? How did they know me?" Luke asked hastily. Jen shrugged, but she knew inside. She had named off all the names of the ones who got left behind. Every name meant everything to her. Every name gave her a dizzy feeling. The thirty kids she had there with her that night, gone. Killed like a bunch of flies. It felt terrible that they had died a truly terrible death, and Jen looked back at that day every moment she wasn't worried about enough already.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. They found out about you maybe because Jen had-" Sal started.

"SAL!" Jen interrupted. Luke abruptly jumped, and fear crossed his face.

"You're plan... Stealing from the population police... Was it real?" A voice growled behind them. Jen spun around, fear scorching in her body. It felt like electricity pulsed in her veins. She spun around to see none other then Mr. Hendricks. Her shoulders relaxed, but she kept them up in case anything happened.

"Only Jason would do such a thing," Mr. Hendricks peered over at Jen. "I knew you were trouble ever since I saw you by that lake!" he hissed. Luke out of all of them stepped in front.

"Mr. Hendricks, they aren't going to betray. Jason was different, unusual. Jen tried to free the third children!" Luke exclaimed. Sal and Jen exchanged glances, obviously nervous. Jen bit her lip, and stared at the ground. She reached for a small pebble sized stick. She stuck it in her pocket and grabbed two big sticks and rubbed them together. A spark flew off the sticks. Jen set the sticks down by Mr. Hendricks. She stared at him, and he reached back into his pocket to grab something. Jen got a hold of her pocket and narrowed her eyes. Mr. Hendricks looked below his feet, noticing the sticks.

"So what are you going to do?" Mr. Hendricks sneered. Sal grabbed his backpack and silently swayed it to the side. His zipped it open, the zipper barely audible. He fished out a pocketknife holster. He stuck it in his front pocket. Mr. Hendricks kicked the sticks towards Jen. She looked at him, acting innocent. Sal fished out a cap of gasoline. He slid it underneath Mr. Hendricks legs and onto the sticks. Luke dodged to the side, and Jen closed her eyes and tossed the small stick into the gasoline.


End file.
